Summon chants (5Ds Blazing Gale)
In 5Ds Blazing Gale, whenever characters play their key cards during their duel, they usually perform a summoning chant that matches the card they are summoning. Most of these have a common theme related to their wielder's personality. *Jason = Power, speed, elemental forces, protecting others *Posie = Ice, heaven, protecting others *Cinnamon = Flames *Sakura = Wind (her spirit) *Rua = Protecting others *Ruka = Life and light, spiritual forces NOTE: Many of these translations are from Google Translate, so their accuracy is not 100%. If you know the correct translations, feel free to edit. Thanks Jason Elemental Hero Spear Angel (1) 天国の天使に世界を救う守護者になると、上方から下降！シンクロ召喚！いこう, Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ スピアエンジェル！ "Tengoku no tenshi ni sekai wo sukuu shugo-sha ni naru to, kamigata kara kakō! Shinkuro shōkan! Ikou, Erementaruhīrō Supia Enjeru!" “Heaven angel descend from above, become the guardian that saves the world! Synchro Summon! Let's go! Elemental Hero Spear Angel!” Elemental Hero Spear Angel (2) "天国の天使に、願いを聴かなければならない。下り地球に、世界を救う！シンクロに召喚！記載休憩よ、Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ スピアエンジェル！" "Tengoku no tenshi ni, negai wo kikanakereba naranai. Kudari chikyū ni, sekai wo sukuu! Shinkuro shōkan! Kisaikyūkeiyo, Erementaruhīrō Supia Enjeru!" “Angel of heaven, hear my wish. Descend to earth and save the world! Synchro Summon! Break forth, Elemental Hero Spear Angel!” Elemental Hero Spear Angel (3) "天から射し込んで神聖な天使が、この世界の中で闇を分解！シンクロ召喚！輝きの使者、エレメンタルヒーロースピアーエンジェル！" "Ten kara sashikonde shinseina tenshi ga, kono sekai no naka de yami wo bunkai! Shinkuro shoukan! Kagayaki no shisha, Erementaruhīrō Supiā Enjeru!" “The sacred angel that shines through the heavens, break apart the darkness within this world! Synchro Summon! Envoy of radiance, Elemental Hero Spear Angel!” Angel Bunny Posie (1) ふたりの心の交差点、一つにマージ！目覚めたら二人の恋人の魂！シンクロ召喚！クロス！エンジェルバニーポージー！ "Futari no kokoro no kōsaten, hitotsu ni māji! Mezametara ni-nin no koibito no tamashī! Shinkuro shoukan! Kurosu! Enjerubanīpōjī" “Crossing of two hearts, merge into one! Awaken the soul of the two lovers! Synchro Summon! Cross! Angel Bunny Posie!” Angel Bunny Posie (2) 愛によって供給二人の恋人のハート、天国へのパスの下にパスを組み合わせる！シンクロ召喚！エンジェルバニーポージーは、さんが行こう！ "Ai niyotte kyōkyū futari no koibito no hāto, tengoku e no pasu no shita ni pasu o kumiawaseru! Shinkuro shoukan! Enjerubanīpōjī, ikou!" “Hearts of the two lovers powered by love, combine your paths underneath a path to heaven! Synchro Summon! Angel Bunny Posie, let's go!” Angel Bunny Posie (3) 愛によって供給二人の恋人のハート、天国へのパスの下にあなたの心を組み合わせて！シンクロ召喚！チームワークの力、エンジェルバニーポージー！ Ai niyotte kyōkyū futari no koibito no hāto, tengoku e no pasu no shita ni anata no kokoro o kumiawasete! Shinkuro shoukan! Chīmuwāku no chikara, Ejeru Banī Pōjī! "Hearts of the two lovers powered by love, combine your hearts under a path to heaven! Synchro Summon! The power of teamwork, Angel Bunny Posie!" Angel Bunny Posie (4) "愛による供給ふたり心、天の階段下に道を組み合わせること！シンクロ召喚！シンクロ召喚！愛と正義の使者、エンジェルバニーポージー！" "Ai niyoru kyōkyū futari no kokoro, ten no kaidan ni michi wo kumiawaseru koto! Shinkuro shoukan! Ai to seigi no shisha, Enjeru Banī Pōjī!" “Hearts of the two powered by love, combine your paths under the stairway to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Angel Bunny Posie!” Red Dragon Archfiend (1) 「王者の鼓動、今ここに列をなす。天地鳴動の力を見るがいい！シンクロ召喚！規定焼い、《レッドドラゴンの悪魔》！」 "Ouja no kodou, ima koko ni retsu wo nasu. Tenchi Meidou no Chikara wo Mirugaī! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kitei yai, Reddo Doragon Akuma!" “The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here. Bear witness to its creation shaking power! Synchro Summon! Burn forth, Red Dragon Archfiend!” Red Dragon Archfiend (2) "と目を覚ます私の心内に眠る私の神聖な力、栄光への道を切り開く！シンクロ召喚！行こう, レッドドラゴンの悪魔！" "To me wo samasu watashi no kokoro-nai ni nemuru watashi no shinseina chikara, eikō e no michi wo kirihiraku! Shinkuro shoukan! Ikou, Reddo Doragon no Akuma!" “My sacred power that sleeps within my heart, awaken and blaze a path to glory! Synchro Summon! Let's go, Red Dragon Archfiend!” Stardust Dragon (1) 「集いし願いが新たに輝く星をなる。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！飛翔せよ、《スターダスト・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsudoishi negai ga aratani kagayaku hoshi wo naru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishouseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!" "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon (2) "天透けて見えるの運命の星は、一つに結合し、将来は光に照らされて放つ！シンクロは、召喚！飛翔せよ、スターダストドラゴン！" "Ten sukete mieru no unmei no hoshi wa, hitotsu ni ketsugō shi, shōrai wa hikari ni terasa rete hanatsu! Shinkuro shoukan! Hishouseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!" “The stars of destiny that shine through the heavens, combine into one and unleash a future lit by light! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!” Golden Dreamlight Dragon (1) 朝の夜明けの光を出しもたらす、この世界内のすべての闇を破壊する！シンクロ召喚！いでよ！ゴールデンドリームライトドラゴン！ "Asa no yoake no hikari wo dashi motarasu, kono sekai-nai no subete no yami o hakai suru! Shinkuro shoukan! Ideyo! Gōruden Dorīmuraito Doragon!" “Bringing forth the light of the morning dawn, destroy all the darkness within this world! Synchro Summon! Show yourself! Golden Dreamlight Dragon!" Golden Dreamlight Dragon (2) 朝焼けの力によって、この世界の闇を分解！シンクロ召喚！いでよ！ゴールデンドリームライトドラゴン！ "Asayake no chikara niyotte, kono sekai no yami wo bunkai! Shinkuro shoukan! Ideyo, Gōruden Dorīmuraito Doragon" "By the power of the morning dawn, break apart the darkness in this world! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Golden Dreamlight Dragon" Golden Dreamlight Dragon (3) 希望の空に朝の光を介して踊る、夢に俺たちの夢をもたらす！シンクロ召喚！天の神聖な龍、ゴールデンドリームライトドラゴン！ "Kibō no sora ni asa no hikari wo kaishite odoru, yume ni ore-tachi no yume wo motarasu! Shinkuro shoukan! Ten no Shinseina Ryū, Gōruden Dorīmuraito Doragon!" “Dancing through the morning light in a sky of hope, bring forth our dreams into reality! Synchro Summon! Sacred dragon of heaven, Golden Dreamlight Dragon!" Shooting Star Dragon "つ星を点滅空に舞い上がり、輝く未来をもたらす、新しい時代の始まりが生成されます！アクセルシンクロ！ 行こう, «シューティング・スター・ドラゴン»!" "Tsuhoshi no wo tenmetsu sora ni maiagari, kagayaku mirai wo motarasu, atarashii jidai no hajimari ga seisei sa remasu! Akuseru Shinkuro! Ikou, Shūtingu Sutā Doragon!" “Flashing stars will generate the beginning of a new era, soar to the skies and bring forth a shining future! Accel Synchro! Let's go, Shooting Star Dragon!” Elemental Hero Aqua Skymari (1) "水と風の力を司令官自分の敵にあなたの怒りを発揮！シンクロ召喚！出て来て、Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ アクアスカイマリ！" "Sui to kaze no chikara wo shirei-kan jibun no teki ni anata no ikari o hakki! Shinkuro ni shōkan! Dete kite, Erementaruhīrō Akua Sukaimari!" “Commanding the powers of water and wind, unleash your rage upon my enemy! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Elemental Hero Aqua Skymari!" Elemental Hero Aqua Skymari (2) "水と風の一つに組み合わせることの力、私の敵にあなたの元素の怒りを解き放つ！シンクロ召喚！出て来て, Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ アクアスカイマリ！" "Sui to kaze no hitotsu ni kumiawaseru koto no chikara, watashi no teki ni anata no genso no ikari wo tokihanatsu! Shinkuro shoukan! Dete kite, Erementaruhīrō Akua Sukaimari!" “Power of water and wind combined into one, unleash your elemental fury upon my enemy! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Elemental Hero Aqua Skymari!” Elemental Hero Enigma Guardian 俺星光のマントに上るように"英雄の上昇、時間の傷跡で印、俺に聞いています。光と謎の力で破裂俺に速度のこの試合を今すぐに表示されます！アクセルシンクロ！降臨 せよ、エレメンタルヒーローエニグマガーディアン！ "Ore hikari no manto ni noboru yō ni eiyū no jōshō, jikan no kizuato de shirushi, ore ni kiite imasu. Hikari to nazo no chikara de haretsu, ore ni sokudo no kono shiai wo ima sugu ni hyōji sa remasu! Akuseru Shinkuro! Kourinseyo, Erementaruhīrō Enigumagādian!" “The rise of a hero, marked by the scars of time, hear me as I ascend to the stars in a cloak of light. Bursting with the light and power of an enigma, appear to me now in this game of speed! Accel Synchro! Descend, Elemental Hero Enigma Guardian!” Elemental Hero Phoenix Girl "消火明るく天際天を渡り、永遠の安らぎで俺たちの魂を結集！融合召喚！E·HERO フェニックスガール！ "Shōka akaruku tensai ten o watari, eien no yasuragi de ore-tachi no tamashī wo kesshū! Yūgō shoukan! Erementaruhīrō Fenikkusugāru!" “Crossing the heavens upon the fire-lit sky, unite our souls under eternal serenity! Fusion Summon! Elemental Hero Phoenix Girl!” Elemental Hero White Empress 神聖な貴族の力を担って、白い雪の女王、今私が聞いてくれ！融合召喚！囲碁、Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ホワイトエンプレス "Shinseina kizoku no chikara o ninatte, shiroi yuki no joō, ima watashi ga kiite kure! Yūgō shoukan! Igo, Erementaruhīrō Howaito Enpuresu" "Bearing the power of the sacred nobility, hear me now, empress of the white snow! Fusion Summon! Go, Elemental Hero White Empress!" Elemental Hero Slashing Wind Sakura 神聖な疾風を答える双子翼は、あなたの力を組み合わせて、木の葉隠れの花をもたらす！融合召喚！疾風の神聖な英雄、Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯスラッシングウインドサクラ！" "Shinseina shippū wo kotaeru futago tsubasa, anata no chikara wo kumiawasete, konoha kakure no hana wo motarasu! Yūgō shōkan! Shippū no shinseina eiyū, Erementaruhīrō Surasshingu Windo Sakura!" "Twin blades answering to the sacred gale, combine your powers and bring forth the blossom of Konohagakure! Fusion Summon! Sacred hero of the gale, Elemental Hero Slashing Wind Sakura!" Elemental Hero Blazing Icy Sakura "永遠の氷、荒れ狂う炎の中から作成された債券は、永遠の運命を介して粉々に鋭い刃になる！融合召喚！目覚めたら、E·HERO ブレイジングアイシーサクラ！" "Eien no kōri, arekuruu honoo no naka kara sakusei sa reta saiken wa, eien no unmei wo kaishite konagona ni surudoi ha ni naru! Yūgō Shōkan! Mezametara, Erementaruhīrō Bureijingu Aishī Sakura!" “Bonds created from eternal ice and raging flames, become the piercing blade that shatters through eternal destiny! Fusion Summon! Awaken, Elemental Hero Blazing Icy Sakura!” Posie Angel Bunny Posie (1) これらの不運な偶然によって定められた商標を負担する永遠の愛の境界線を越えて。私の心、降臨！エンジェルバニーポージー！ "Korera no fuun'na gūzen niyotte sadame rareta shōhyō wo futan suru eien no ai no kyōkai-sen wo koete. Watashi no kokoro, kourin! Enjeru Banī Pōjī!" “Crossing the border of eternal love, bear the mark of those ordained by fated chance. My heart, descend forth! Angel Bunny Posie!” Angel Bunny Posie (2) "双子愛好家、永遠の幸福の路をもたらす、永遠の運命によって接着！シンクロ召喚！私の心、エンジェルバニーポージー、降臨！" "Futago aikō-ka, eien no kōfuku no michi wo motarasu, eien no unmei niyotte setchaku! Shinkuro shoukan! Watashi no kokoro, Enjerubanīpōjī, kourin!" “Twin lovers bonded by eternal destiny, bring forth the path to eternal happiness! Synchro Summon! My heart, Angel Bunny Posie, descend to me!” Angel Bunny Posie (3) "永遠の運命が結合したふたりの愛好家、私の心のファンファーレを目覚めさせ、それが永遠に天に環を聞かせ！シンクロ召喚！あたしの心の空から、 降臨せよ！エンジェルバニーポージー！ "Eien no unmei ga ketsugō shita futari no aikō-ka, watashi no kokoro no fanfāre wo mezame sase, sore ga eien ni ten'ni tamaki wo kikase! Shinkuro shoukan! Atashi no kokoro sora kara, kourinseyo! Enjerubanīpōjī! "Two lovers bonded by eternal destiny, awaken my heart's fanfare and let it ring to the everlasting heavens! Synchro Summon! Descend from the skies of my heart! Angel Bunny Posie! Icy Storm Dragon (1) 氷の全能の龍、私の叫びを聞いてくれ！あなたの古代の眠りから目覚め、すべての私達に冷たい奇跡をシャワー！シンクロ召喚！いこう, アイシーストームドラゴン！ "Kōri no zen'nō no ryū, watashi no sakebi o kiite kure! Anata no kodai no nemuri kara mezame, subete no watashi-tachi ni tsumetai kiseki wo shawā! Shinkuro shoukan! Ikou, Aishī Sutōmu Doragon!" “Almighty dragon of ice, hear my cry! Awaken from your ancient slumber and shower an icy miracle upon us all! Synchro Summon! Let's go, Icy Storm Dragon!” Icy Storm Dragon (2) 氷の全能の龍が、あなたの神聖な力がわたしに前後永遠の希望をシャワーリリース！シンクロ召喚！吹雪を飛翔、氷の嵐ドラゴン！ "Kōri no zen'nō no ryū ga, anata no shinseina chikara ga watashi ni zengo eien no kibō wo shawārirīsu! Shinkuro shoukan! Fubuki o hishō, Aishisutomu Doragon!" "Almighty dragon of the ice, release your sacred powers unto me and shower forth eternal hope! Synchro Summon! Soar through the blizzard, Icy Storm Dragon!" Icy Storm Dragon (3) "永遠の夢は天の雪に囲まれた未来を生み出す、神聖な吹雪の始まりを呼び起こすでしょう！シンクロ召喚！目覚めたら、アイシーストームドラゴン！" "Eien no yume wa ten no yuki ni kakoma reta mirai o umidasu, shinseina fubuki no hajimari wo yobiokosudeshou! Shinkuro shoukan! Mezametara, Aishīsutōmudoragon!" “Eternal dreams will call forth the beginning of a sacred blizzard, bring forth a future surrounded by the snow of heavens! Synchro Summon! Awaken, Icy Storm Dragon!” Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (1) アイスエイジ、目覚めの深さから上昇、私の敵にあなたの怒りをシャワー！シンクロ召喚！いでよ、グングニル、ドラゴンアイス境界の！ "Aisueiji, mezame no fuka-sa kara jōshō, watashi no teki ni anata no ikari wo shawā! Shinkuro shoukan! Ideyo, Hyōkekkai no Ryū Gungunīru!" “Rising from the depths of the Ice Age, awaken and shower your fury upon my enemy! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Boundary!” Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (2) 氷河期の深さから目覚め、私の敵にあなたの氷河の怒りをシャワー！シンクロ召喚！オーロラ、ひょうけっかいのりゅうグングニールの槍！ "Hyōgaki no fuka-sa kara mezame, watashi no teki ni anata no hyōga no ikari o shawā! Shinkuro shoukan! Ōrora no yari, Hyōkekkai no Ryu Gungunīru!" "Awakened from the depths of the Ice Age, shower your glacial fury upon my enemy! Synchro Summon! Spear of the northern lights, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" Rikuri, Maiden of the Ice Barrier "心の槍は、空を舞い上がり、新たな始まりをもたらす！シンクロ召喚！いでよ、氷結界の巫女リクリ！" "Shin no yari wa, sora wo maiagari, aratana hajimari o motarasu! Shinkuro shoukan! Ideyo, Hyōkekkai no Miko Rikuri!" “A spear of the heart, soar through the skies and bring forth a new beginning! Synchro Summon! Come to me, Rikuri, Maiden of the Ice Barrier!” Dewloren, Tiger Prince of the Ice Barrier "神聖な障壁の誇りが、立ち上がって台下を見る！シンクロ召喚！とどろけ、氷結界の虎王ドゥローレン！" "Shinseina shōheki no hokori ga, tachiagatte daika wo miru! Shinkuro shoukan! Todoroke, Hyōkekkai no Ko'ō Durōren!" “The pride of the sacred barriers, rise up and show your honor! Synchro Summon! Roar, Dewloren, Tiger Prince of the Ice Barrier!” Blizzard Angel Eternia Star "私の心の中で共鳴し神聖な結合は、私の魂天に昇る聞いてくれ！永遠の幸福への案内をしてくれます救世主になろう！アクセルシンクロ！降臨 せよ、ブリザードエンジェルオブエターニアスター！" "Watashi no kokoro no naka de kyōmei shi shinseina ketsugō wa, watashi no tamashī ten'ni noboru kiite kure! Eien no kōfuku e no an'nai o shite kuremasu kyūseishu ni narou! Akuseru Shinkuro! Kourinseyo, Burizādo Enjeru Etāniasutā!" “The sacred bonds that resonate within my heart, hear my spirit ascend to heaven! Become the savior that will guide us to eternal happiness! Accel Synchro! Descend, Blizzard Angel Eternia Star!” Elemental Hero Flame Wingman "二つの心の力が記載降下して、電源をたくましくする、運命が参加！融合召喚！降臨せよ、エレメンタルヒーローフレイムウイング！" "Futatsu no kokoro no chikara ga kisai kōka shite, dengen wo takumashiku suru, unmei ga sanka! Yūgō shoukan! Kourinseyo, Erementaru Hīrō Fureimu Winguman!" “The power of the two hearts joined by destiny, descend forth and let your power run wild! Fusion Summon! Descend, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!” Cinnamon Jurrac Meteor 電源は宇宙の力でこの敵を破壊し、三億年時間をかけて蓄積された！シンクロ召喚！ 爆発、ジュラックメテオ Dengen wa uchū no chikara de kono teki wo hakai shi, san oku-nen jikan o kakete chikuseki sa reta! Shinkuro shoukan! Bakuhatsu, Jurakku Meteo "Power accumulated over three hundred million years time, destroy this enemy with the universe's force! Synchro Summon! Explode, Jurrac Meteor" Phoenix Divinity Dragon 天で寝て希望の星、私の奇跡となり、すべての混乱を焼却！シンクロ召喚！希望の形態、フェニックス神性ドラゴン Ten de nete kibō no hoshi, watashi no kiseki to nari, subete no konran wo shōkyaku! Shinkuro shoukan! Kibō no keitai, Fenikkusu Shinsei Doragon "Star of hope that sleeps in the heavens, become my miracle and incinerate all chaos! Synchro Summon! Embodiment of hope, Phoenix Divinity Dragon" Blazestar Maiden Kiria "精霊天空にわたって飛行を取るときに、永遠に炎が形成することなる！シンクロ召喚！いでよ、ブレイズスターメイデンキリア！" "Seirei tenkū niwatatte hikō wo toru toki ni, eien ni honoo ga keisei suru koto naru! Shinkuro shoukan! Ideyo, Bureizusutā Meiden Kiria!" “When spirits take flight across the heavens, an eternal blaze will form! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Blazestar Maiden Kiria!” Ruka Ancient Fairy Dragon 聖なる守護の光、今交わりて永久の命となる。シンクロ召喚！降誕せよ、《エンシェント・フェアリー・ドラゴン》！ Seinaru shugo no hikari, ima majiwari te towa no Inochi tonaru! Shinkuro Shoukan! Koutanseyo, Enshento Fearii Doragon! "The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon” Stardust Dragon "霊間で輝いて宛ての星が、降りる、すべての心を持ってこの世界を守る！シンクロ召喚！こうたんせよ、«スターダストドラゴン»！" "Rei-kan de kagayaite ate no hoshi ga, oriru, subete no kokoro o motte kono sekai wo mamoru! Shinkuro shoukan! Koutanseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!" “The destined star that shines among the spirits, descend and protect this world with all your heart! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Stardust Dragon!” Starlight Conductor (1) 光に導かれ、天の交響曲は、それらをすべてリードの声になる！シンクロ召喚！音楽の特使、スターライトコンダクター "Hikari ni michibika re, ten no kōkyō-kyoku wa, sorera wo subete rīdo no koe ni naru! Shinkuro shoukan! Ongaku no tokushi, Sutāraito Kondakutā" "A symphony of heaven guided by light, become the voice that leads them all! Synchro Summon! The envoy of music, Starlight Conductor!" Starlight Conductor (2) "天国の交響曲をリード特使は、永遠の命を与えるの声になる！シンクロ召喚！あらわるれゑよ、スターライトコンダクター！" "Tengoku no kōkyōkyoku wo rīdo tokushi wa, eien no inochi o ataeru no koe ni naru! Shinkuro shōkan! Arawareyo, Sutāraito Kondakutā!" “The envoy that leads the symphony of heaven, become the voice that gives eternal life! Synchro Summon! Appear, Starlight Conductor!” Stardust Divinity "すべての霊の上支配する永遠の後見人が、今降りて、永遠の恵みを発揮！シンクロは、召喚！永遠に磨き、スターダスト神性！" "Subete no rei no ue shihai suru eien no kōken'nin ga, ima orite, eien no megumi wo hakki! Shinkuro shoukan! Eien ni migaki, Sutādasuto Shinsei!" “The eternal guardian who rules over all spirits, descend now and unleash eternal grace! Synchro Summon! Shine through eternity, Stardust Divinity!” Spiritual Aqua Fairy "神聖な希望の包み込む光が、今輝くと永遠に上昇！シンクロ召喚！新しい進化、精神アクアフェアリー！" "Shinseina kibō no tsutsumikomu hikari ga, ima kagayakuto eien ni jōshō! Shinkuro shoukan! Atarashii shinka, Seishin Akua Fearī!" “The enveloping light of sacred hope, shine now and rise into eternity! Synchro Summon! A new evolution, Spiritual Aqua Fairy!” Shining Fairy Dragon "天から輝く究極の神聖な光は、すべての限界を分解し、心からと精神永遠の生命に組み合わせるみましょう！アクセルシンクロ！ あらわるれゑよ, シャイニングフェアリードラゴン！" " Ten kara kagayaku kyūkyoku no shinseina hikari, subete no genkai o bunkai shi, kokorokara to seishin wa eien no seimei ni kumiawaseru mimashou! Akuseru Shinkuro! Arawareyo, Shainingu Fearī Doragon!" “The ultimate sacred light that shines from the heavens, break apart all limitations and let my heart and spirit combine into eternal life! Accel Synchro! Appear, Shining Fairy Dragon!" Rua Power Tool Dragon 世界の平和を守るため、勇気と力をドッキング！シンクロ召喚！愛と正義の使者、《パワー・ツール・ドラゴン》！ "Sekai no Heiwa wo Mamoru tame, Yuuki to Chikara wo Dokkingu! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ai to Seigi no Shisha, Pawaa Tsuuru Doragon!" “Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Lightning Striker Dragon (1) 無限の雷との生活の砥石、雷の毛布に天の空に舞い上がる！シンクロ召喚！ 、ライトニングストライカードラゴン上空の使者！ "Mugen no kaminari to no seikatsu no toishi, kaminari no mōfu ni ten no sora ni maiagaru! Shinkuro shoukan! Jōkū no shisha, Raitoningu Sutoraikā Doragon!" "Grinding the wheel of life with infinite lightning, soar to the skies of heaven in a blanket of thunder! Synchro Summon! Envoy of the skies above, Lightning Striker Dragon!" Lightning Striker Dragon (2) "落雷歯車衝突天で、俺はすべて全力で私の友達を守る！シンクロ召喚！発光、ライトニングストライカードラゴン！" "Rakurai haguruma shōtotsu ten de, ore subete zenryoku de watashi no tomodachi o mamoru! Shinkuro shoukan! Hakkō, Raitoningu Sutoraikā Doragon!" "Lightning gears clashing in the heavens, I'll protect my friends with all my might! Synchro Summon! Flash, Lightning Striker Dragon!" Lightning Striker Dragon (3) "地上を照らす天の勇気が、私の友達を守るために力を付与！シンクロ召喚！愛と正義の使者、ライトニングストライカードラゴン！" "Chijō wo terasu ten no yūki ga, watashi no tomodachi wo mamoru tame ni chikara wo fuyo! Shinkuro shoukan! Ai to seigi no shisha, Raitoningu Sutoraikā Doragon!" “The courage of heaven that shines through the earth, grant me the power to protect my friends! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Lightning Striker Dragon!” Cyber Twin Dragon "この世界を守るための束縛から、空を打つ二つの心！融合召喚！希望のサイバー特使、サイバーツインドラゴン" "Kono sekai wo mamoru tame no sokubaku kara, sora wo utsu futatsu no kokoro! Yūgō shoukan! Kibō no saibā tokushi, Saibā Tsuin Doragon" “Two hearts that beat through the skies from the bonds that protect this world! Fusion Summon! Cyber envoy of hope, Cyber Twin Dragon!” Cyber End Dragon "友好の中心部にあり、結合力と勇気から形成されるレボリューションはこの世界の平和を守るために！融合召喚！進化せよ、«サイバーエンドドラゴン»！" "Yūkō no kokoro ni ari, ketsugō-ryoku to yūki kara keisei sa reru reboryūshon wa kono sekai no heiwa wo mamoru tame ni! Yūgō shoukan! Shinkaseyo, Saibā Endo Doragon!" “A revolution formed from the heart of friendship, combined power and courage to protect this world's peace! Fusion Summon! Evolve, Cyber End Dragon!” Sakura Daigusta Sphered "解決済みの決意を持って神聖な空から急上昇する、この勇気が破壊されることありませんてみましょう！シンクロ召喚！強風切り開くよ, ダイガスタのスフィアード！ "Kaiketsu-zumi no ketsui wo motte shinseina sora kara kyūjōshō suru, kono yūki ga hakai sa reru koto arimasente mimashou! Shinkuro shoukan! Kyōfū kirihiraku yo, Daigasuta Sufiādo!" “Soaring from the sacred sky with resolved determination, let this courage never be destroyed! Synchro Summon! Cut through the winds, Daigusta Sphered!” Starstrike Gale Dragon (1) "自分の心の中でファンファーレを目覚め、分解決意記載斬！シンクロ召喚！空のに乗り、スターストライキゲイルドラゴン" "Jibun no kokoro no naka de fanfāre o mezame, bunkai ketsui kisai ki! Shinkuro shoukan! Sora e, Sutāsutoraiki Geiru Doragon" "Slashing forth with resolved determination, awaken the fanfare within my heart! Synchro Summon! Take to the sky, Starstrike Gale Dragon" Starstrike Gale Dragon (2) "私決意が力は今風の中で輝いている。私の心がファンファーレを目覚めさせるそれが永久に上昇してみましょう！シンクロ召喚！空に連れ、スターストライクゲイルドラゴン！" "Watashi ketsui ga chikara wa imafū no naka de kagayaite iru. Watashi no kokoro ga fanfāre wo mezame saseru sore ga eikyū ni jōshō shite mimashou! Shinkuro shoukan! Sora e, Sutāsutoraiku Geiru Doragon!" “The power of my determination now shines within the winds. Awaken my heart's fanfare and let it rise into eternity! Synchro Summon! Take to the sky, Starstrike Gale Dragon!” Stardust Dragon "天からの風、地球との永遠の結合を形成し。する星に上昇ようにこの力を受ける！シンクロ召喚！ 飛翔せよ, スターダストドラゴン！" "Ten kara no kaze, chikyū to no eien no ketsugō wo keisei shi. Suru hoshi ni jōshō-yō ni kono chikara wo ukeru! Shinkuro shōkan!, Hishouseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!" “The winds from the heavens form an eternal bond with the earth. Bear this power as you ascend to the stars! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!” Psychic Nightmare 強大な疾風時に乗る当社外して世界に降りている神聖な特使！シンクロ召喚！昇るよ、 サイキックナイトメア！ "Kyōdaina shippū-ji ni noru tōsha hazushite sekai ni orite iru shinseina tokushi! Shinkuro shoukan! Noboru yo, Saikikku Naitomea!" "A sacred envoy that rides upon the mighty gales to descend upon our world! Synchro Summon! Ascend, Psychic Nightmare!" Shira Thunder Unicorn 雷のような天では、強大な強風のように縦横にギャロッピング、など神話や伝説の世界から登場！シンクロは、召喚！表示さ今、サンダーユニコーン "Kaminari no yōna ten de wa, kyōdaina kyōfū no yō ni jūō ni gyaroppingu, nado shinwa ya densetsu no sekai kara tōjō! Shinkuro shoukan! Hyōji sa kon, Sandā Yunikōn" "Galloping in the heavens like thunder, crisscrossing them like a mighty gale, appear forth from the world of myth and legend! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Thunder Unicorn" Enrique Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth (Note that this chant is in Spanish, so no Japanese romanizations or translations) Sincronización Convocar! Carga fuera, Gaia Knight, la Fuerza de la Tierra! "Synchro Summon! Charge forth, Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth” Corey Crimson Blader "いつ無限に燃えるような精神の爆発し力は、そのパルスは、これらの土地の間で共振しなければならない！シンクロ召喚！クリムゾンブレーダー！" "Itsu mugen ni moeru yōna seishin no bakuhatsu shi-ryoku wa, sono parusu wa, korera no tochi no ma de kyōshin shinakereba naranai! Shinkuro shōkan! Kurimuzon Burēdā!" “When the force of a fiery spirit explodes into infinity, its pulse shall resonate across these lands! Synchro Summon! Crimson Blader!” Demon Chaos King "新しい統治者の脈は、全世界にわたって共鳴する！気軽その全能の魂の力！シンクロ召喚！表示される、デーモンカオスキング！" "Atarashii tōchi-sha no myaku wa, zen sekai niwatatte kyōmei suru! Kigaru sono zen'nō no tamashī no chikara! Shinkuro shōkan! Hyōji sa reru, Dēmon Kaosu Kingu!" “The pulse of the new ruler will resonate across the entire world! Feel the power of its almighty soul! Synchro Summon! Appear, Demon Chaos King!” Akiza Overmind Demon "無効の世界を支配する支配者は、異次元から出て、あなたのかもしれないを見る！シンクロ召喚！全能で、オーバーマインドデーモン" "Mukō no sekai o shihai suru shihai-sha wa, i jigen kara dete, anata no kamo shirenai o miru! Shinkuro shōkan! Zen'nō de, Ōbāmaindo Dēmon" “The ruler that reigns through a world of void, emerge from the different dimension and show your might! Synchro Summon! The almighty, Overmind Demon” Psychic Nightmare "千の次元から偽造された究極の混乱、無効の世界を超えてから私に見える！シンクロ召喚！逆転、サイキックナイトメア" "Sen no jigen kara gizō sa reta kyūkyoku no konran, mukō no sekai o koete kara watashi ni mieru! Shinkuro shōkan! Gyakuten, Saikikku Naitomea" “An ultimate chaos forged from a thousand dimensions, appear to me from beyond a world of void! Synchro Summon! Come, Psychic Nightmare!”